From Loud Streets to Loud House
by nightmareking
Summary: After living as a homeless child on the mean streets of New York, Lincoln is suddenly approached by a nice looking couple after steal their wallets and given a new chance, home, and family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, nightmare here with a new story requested by Jss2141. They gave my choice on the genre and the rating. The rating is going to be M because I'm paranoid today. And no, I'm not changing anything in Gone. That's…like I said, that's personal to me, so my paranoia will not affect that story. This is a slight AU, and you guys are about to see why.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter.**

An 11-year-old white-haired boy, wearing black cargo shorts, a black shirt, black combat boots and a short sleeved white hoodie ran down the darkened streets of New York. The boy stopped and ran into an alley before hiding behind a dumpster and panted. He looked back and saw a police car speed down the streets, flashing its lights as the sound of the sirens filled the air before the boy smirked and shook his head, "A little early to be causing trouble, huh kid?"

The boy jumped and looked back to see a 13-year-old girl with blonde hair in dark jeans and a blue hoodie standing in front of him, "Who did you piss off this time?"

"Just getting a little something to help me get through the night, that's all Nikki," Nikki crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "And what are you doing here? Aren't you worried you'll get caught?"

"What? I have to make sure my favorite little pipsqueak isn't dead in some gutters somewhere," the boy growled under his breath as Nikki chuckled and rubbed the top of his head, "I'm just messing with you, Con. You know we look out for each other, man,"

"Yeah, and I'm supposed to believe that?" Nikki slightly smiled, "I don't need anyone. My parents died and no one will take me in. I've lived on these streets and-"

"We've both been living on the streets, Con, that's why we look out for each other," Nikki interrupted the boy hissed through his teeth, "Now let's go, there a buffet with our names on it right down the street," nodding the two walked out of the alley and looked around before walking in the opposite direction of the police car.

The two walked down the street under the cover of the night. Nikki look to her traveling companion and smirked, "You know you haven't answered me. Who did you piss off this time?"

"No one…just borrowed some money from this nice couple," he answered and Nikki snickered, "What? It's not illegal to borrow something,"

"Maybe, but your idea of borrowing is taking and never giving back," Nikki smirked and rubbed the top of his head and he mumbled under his breath, "I'm sorry? Did you say something Con?"

"I said you taught me that. You told me that in order to survive, we have to take what we want and don't worry about the consequences that follows," Nikki rolled her eyes and punched his arm, "Ow, Nikki!"

"Oh you'll live, you big baby," she grabbed him by the hand and began pulling him down the street, "Now let's go, I'm starving," he sighed and nodded as they hurried their pace.

 **Short first chapter, but things will start to pick up soon. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jss2141: Thanks.**

 **NinjaBullet: Thanks.**

 **Malcom7182: Thanks.**

 **Zatch Bell-01: Thanks. Maybe…probably.**

 **Nuuo: Thanks. Yeah, maybe in future chapters.**

 **Loud-fan: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **He23t: Franklin? I wasn't really aiming for that, but okay.**

 **Sharquan: Yeah, that Nikki. Good to hear.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter.**

The two walked down the darkened street, Nikki barking in the night before the two howled with laughter. Turning the corner, the two spotted a married couple walking towards them, "Shit," the boy hissed through his teeth and Nikki looked at him in confusion, "We need to go…now,"

"What's wrong, Con?" Nikki pulled him back and arched a brow, "You've stolen from people before, why are you afraid of this-"

"They're the couple I robbed earlier and the dude got a good look at my face,"

"What? Con, you know you can't make mistakes like that. Now they're going to go to the cops and-"

"Excuse, young man?" the boy looked up and narrowed his eyes, "We believe you have something that belongs to us,"

"What are you talking about? I never met you people in my life! Get away from me!" Nikki narrowed her eyes and stood in front of the boy, glaring at the couple in front of them.

The married couple pushed past the blonde girl and over to the white-haired boy and the woman looked down and arched a brow, "What's you name? Why are you stealing? Why are you not home with your family?" the boy narrowed his eyes and Nikki glared back at the two, "Did I say something that offended you?"

"My parents died!" the two adults frowned and the boy shook his head, "So thanks for bringing up a bad memory!" Nikki pushed past the adults and over to the boy before rubbing his back.

Nikki looked up with narrowed eyes and shook her head, "Me and Con have been looking out for each other ever since."

"Con? Is that your name? Are you two related and-"

"My name is Lincoln, but people on the streets call me Con, old man," he narrowed his eyes and glared at the two, "And what do you want? Your wallets? Take them," Lincoln reached in his pocket and pulled out two wallets before throwing them at the couple, "Just leave us alone," the couple looked at each other before looking Lincoln.

Lincoln pushed past them and over to Nikki, "Now that you two got your wallets back, leave us alone!" the two looked at the teenagers and Lincoln narrowed his eyes, "What the hell are you staring at? The only thing that's missing is the money, now leave us alone!"

"Where…where are you kids staying?" the woman asked and Lincoln and Nikki glared at them, "Why don't you kids come with us?" Nikki wrapped her arms around Lincoln and held him close to her, "We wouldn't feel right if we were to leave two kids on the streets like this,"

"What are you talking about, lady? There are thousands of kids living on the streets, so why would you want to help two of them, namely us?" Nikki hissed through her teeth, "We're not going with you! You're just going to take us to the cops!"

"What? No…we…we're going to take you kids with us to Royal Woods, Michigan," the woman responded, "You two look like you need a place to stay,"

The two teenagers looked at them and the man spoke, "We're just trying to help you kids,"

Nikki and Lincoln looked at each other and Nikki narrowed her eyes, "What do you think. Con? Do we trust them and end up in prison, or do we stay in New York?"

"I…I don't know Nikki…we don't know these losers, and for all we know, they could be lying to us to take us to the cops," the two teenagers continued to whisper to one another.

They looked back up with narrowed eyes as Nikki held Lincoln close to her, "We…we're going with you idiots. But if you even think about taking us to the police station, we're kick your asses before you have the chance to turn us in,"

"That's…fair, I suppose. I'm Lynn Loud Sr. and this is my wife Rita," the man answered, "Now, what say the four of us get to the sedan and we'll take you kids home." Lincoln and Nikki glared at them and Lynn Sr. sighed and shook his head, "C'mon kids, let's go," he and Rita walked over to the two and led them down the street.

A sedan drove down the street while the four occupants sat in silence. Rita looked back and slightly smiled as she saw their new passengers slowly fall asleep, "Why don't you kids get some rest. It'll be a while before we get to Michigan,"

"Oh, you'll like that, wouldn't you, lady?" Nikki snapped, "You want us to fall to sleep and then you'll take us to the cops."

"We already told you kids that we're not going to do that," Lynn Sr. looked through the rearview mirror, "Rita's right. We won't get back to Michigan until late. You should get some sleep while you can. We have ten daughters and…it does tend to get a bit loud at the house."

Nikki growled and looked down at Lincoln slowly drifting off to sleep, "Hey Con, why don't you get some sleep? I'll stay up and make sure these idiots don't try anything funny."

"What? No way Nikki, you need sleep more than I do…I'll stay up and make sure these clowns…potatoes,"

Nikki frowned and rubbed Lincoln's back, "C'mon pipsqueak, close your eyes and drift off to dream land," she wrapped her arms around him and held him close as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Nikki smiled before looking back up with narrowed eyes, "I'm watching you two, you're not going to take us to the cops." The adults shrugged their shoulders before looking ahead, "And if you do anything that'll hurt my pipsqueak, I'll reach up and pull your tongues out of your asses," her warning fell on deafen ears as the ride fell silent once again.

 **Okay so…I got nothing to say here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
